cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Foreign Relations of Grand Besaid
Embassies Besides maintaining good relationships with the member nations of the Mostly Harmless Alliance, Grand Besaid also maintains relationships with other nations, and other allies of the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Some Specific Embassies are listed here: Disparu * Nation Name: * Long Nation Name: * Assigned Diplomat: * Current Treaty Agreements: Dolvesk * Nation Name: * Long Nation Name: * Assigned Diplomat: * Current Treaty Agreements: DuchyofGrandFenwick * Nation Name: * Long Nation Name: * Assigned Diplomat: * Current Treaty Agreements: Eagleia * Nation Name: * Long Nation Name: * Assigned Diplomat: * Current Treaty Agreements: Eagles Landing * Nation Name: * Long Nation Name: * Assigned Diplomat: * Current Treaty Agreements: Foamtopia * Nation Name: * Long Nation Name: * Assigned Diplomat: * Current Treaty Agreements: Kyraylia * Nation Name: * Long Nation Name: * Assigned Diplomat: * Current Treaty Agreements: Transvaal * Nation Name: * Long Nation Name: * Assigned Diplomat: * Current Treaty Agreements: National Treaties The Second 8BR Grand Besaid quickly entered into a new Trade Circle upon the collapse of it's old one, this time instead of gems as a wild card in the 8BR, Uranium was. The members of this new trade agreement are as follows: * Lumber supplied by Espressoville (MHA) * Lead supplied by ruprit (MHA) * Aluminum supplied by seaellem (MHA) * Coal supplied by Espressoville (MHA) * Gold supplied by Dynasty (MHA) * Iron supplied by seaellem (MHA) * Marble supplied by Red Cloud (MHA) * Oil supplied by hackingwillrise (=Lost=) * Rubber supplied by ruprit (MHA) * Water supplied by Red Cloud (MHA) * Wheat supplied by Dynasty (MHA) * Uranium supplied by hackingwillrise (=Lost=) Technology Treaty Grand Besaid signed a Banker Push treaty on the third of October, and pledged to donate one slot of Aid when requested to the Harmless Bank. At the same time the treaty mandated that Grand Besaid was now a tech buying nation, as such Grand Besaid considers this pledge as it's Technology Treaty. Treaties By Alliance MHA Charter Not only does the nation of Grand Besaid Observe and adhere to the Charter of the Mostly Harmless Alliance, but it's leader is also a signatory to it. Alliance Signed Treaties See Main Article: Mostly Harmless Alliance For a listings of the current treaties of the Mostly Harmless Alliance. All of which Grand Besaid Adheres to. Defunct Treaties The First 8BR Grand Besaid first signed an agreement for an 8 bonus resource trade circle between back2basics, Sylveste, Kuukai, mohamed abdullahi, Xanthia, and Dynasty. The Trade Circle lasted approximately 80 days, and met it's demise upon the deletion of Kuukai's nation. The Resources and Suppliers were as follows: * Aluminum supplied by back2basics * Coal supplied by Sylveste * Gems supplied by Kuukai * Gold supplied by Dynasty * Iron supplied by Sylveste * Lead supplied by mohamed abdullahi * Lumber supplied by Xanthia * Marble supplied by Xanthia * Oil supplied by mohamed abdullahi * Rubber supplied by back2basics * Water supplied by Kuukai * Wheat supplied by Dynasty Notes * This Article is currently under construction, and in the coming days more of it will be done. If you want an Embassy listed for your nation please PM or add it alphabetically to the current list. Thanks for your patience and understanding. Category:Grand Besaid